Persona 3: After The Answer
by personaddict07
Summary: A fanfic relating the events after The Answer. Multiple POVs, not only on MCs. Some OCs are included. This fanfic is based on the game "Persona 3". Some characters from other Persona games. Please review!     Story is currently on hold. All of my efforts are now concentrated on 'P3: Birth of a Hero.' Check it out if you have the time!
1. Chapter 1: Memories

Persona 3: After the Answer

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 or any of its characters (If I did I would pat myself on the back for a job well done.) As for the OCs, any similarities to people living or dead are purely coincidental.

**Author's note **

This is my first fanfic so please be patient with this noob. If you are going to review (and please do) just offer me useful criticism and praise. (I hope I'm not getting to full of myself here. Hahaha) TNX .

This fanfic's story is told by all the SEES members. Not just Minato or Minako/Hamuko. So, it might not be what you're used to. The date, place, time, and the person who is talking will be typed in** BOLD letters** before their story. Minato is still the main character here so his point of view will come more often than the others.

**Chap.1- Memories**

**June 05, 2010=Gekkoukan High=Dismissal**

**JUNPEI IORI**

"Fuuka, Ai-chan!" I called. They looked like they were done with their school activities so I was glad I caught them.

"What is it Junpei-kun?" Fuuka asked me.

"I just wanted to know, is Akihiko and Mitsuru-senpai coming today? I have to do something so…" I said. Who knew that I could be busy? I guess its contagious being with busy people all the time.

"Oh no… Akihiko said that he'll be here tomorrow and I doubt that Mitsuru-senpai can make it tonight, she did say that she has a report to do." Said Fuuka while she looked at a message on her cell phone.

"Hmph… what's this, stupei is actually busy for a change? I thought you couldn't do anything but be lazy?" We all looked to see who spoke when the ever-popular Yuka-tan came to view with a smirk on her face.

"Hey! Stop callin me that!" I said for the umptenth time "And what's that about me being lazy all the time? Aigis! Help me out." I looked helplessly at Aigis, hoping to make her talk a bit. I noticed that she hadn't said a thing since a while ago.

"What shall I say?" she said uncertainly, sounding like her old robot self.

"Well, I'm done with archery club so I was thinking that we should all come home togeth**-**"Yukari stopped talking when she noticed that I was staring at her. "W-what?" She exclaimed. I was actually surprised to hear her for say that, she has been quite aloof ever since Minato died, even after we stopped Erebus. Actually, so have I…who knew that the dorm would be so quiet without him around? Even when Mitsuru and Akihiko-senpai visit…A persona-user can't escape from their true selves, since a persona is like a mirror of your soul. But what happens afterwards? After you can't use your persona anymore? Will I ever be able to answer these questions?

"Well, I think we should head back now…" Aigis said, knocking me out of my thoughts."Yeah, see ya Junpei" Yukari said in reply. I watched them as they walked away , when I suddenly remembered baseball practice. I ran to the field thinking 'bout the old days…Persona-using days.

**June 05, 2010=Tokyo University=7:00pm**

**MITSURU KIRIJO**

I looked around the library hurriedly ,searching for a book to help me research for a report I needed to do. "Where are you" I whispered to no one in particular when the bell signaling that the library will close in 5 minutes rang. I walked out of the school library, disappointed.

A student whose name I forgot walked to me and said "Don't worry, Mitsuru you'll find that book next time." Have I been that obvious? She was a friendly one anyway.

Her friendliness made me suddenly regret not leaving for the dorm, (since I remembered my friends )if I had left, I would be near Tatsumi Port Island already… I wonder if Akihiko made it? I took out my cell phone to call him when it was suddenly snatched out of my hand. I ran after the snatcher, it wasn't the phone I was after, but the contact numbers on it. It was the only copy I had of my friend's phone numbers.

I wasn't as fast as I used to be, but I was fast enough to catch the snatcher. He stopped only a few yards from the school entrance. Most of the students already went home so there were only a few people left. "All right already lady! Here's your stupid phone. Aren't ya rich enough to buy a new one?" The snatcher yelled.

I was getting enough, I had a bad day, and I was only holding my temper back because I didn't want to make a scene. But I had enough."You imprudent idiot! You dare steal my cell phone and have the nerve to tell me to buy another? Are you daft? I yelled back at him.

"What? Only rich kids go to this school. Aren't you that Kirijo kid?" The man asked but got pale when he heard the sound of running feet towards us. They must have seen me trying to catch him. The snatcher tried to run away but I stopped him.

The guards took him away when they reached us, the snatcher was shouting "Where's my lawyer! I have the right to remain silent!" He reminded me of a man I used to know… Someone I was supposed to get married to… Tch… Horrible memories… Speaking of which, this would get to be a big rumor by Monday… and I thought I would be safe from them when I left Gekkoukan…Tokyo University has more rumor-spreaders than Gekkoukan…Oh why didn't I leave for the dorm?

**June 05, 2010=Iwatodai Dorm=9:00pm**

**AIGIS**

I never can get over the fascinating way people eat. Since I can't eat, I satisfy myself with watching my friends when they do. I get scolded sometimes though, they say it's odd when I give them the "laser eyes " as Junpei-san refers to my examination of them. A few months ago, I would have been very confused as to what he meant by "laser eyes" I might have thought that my eyes were shooting lasers, but since I met Minato and the others, I became more human.

Before, when I asked a question, people could answer it easily, but now, no one can answer the questions I have… my outlook on life has changed. I even gave myself a new purpose…

"Ready to be examined like lab rats again guys?" Junpei-san asked Fuuka, Yukari, Koro-chan, and Ken-kun as he prepared the food he bought. Yukari-san made him buy food since he was going home late anyway. I began my examination on the way humans eat…and received many protests and barks because of it.

I wonder how Minato-san would have reacted to it? Would he have stared back at me with his usual bored expression, with a serious and cold demeanor or would he have protested along with the others? Too bad I didn't think of examining how he eats when I had the chance before… have I? Did I somehow deem it unnecessary and threw it out of my memory bank? I was still pondering when Fuuka-san said "Hey! Look at the news."

We all gathered around the TV. "We now report to you from Yokohama. There have been reports that a building on site has been attacked by mysterious monsters appearing out of nowhere." The reporter on TV tried to get a hold of a man.

" Excuse me mister, can you please tell us what you think happened here?" The reporter asked a random passerby "Some black thing just appeared out of nowhere! And it started to wreck that building!" The woman replied while pointing at a nearly destroyed building. I started to get suspicious when I heard "Attack by a black thing"… It seems to be too much of a coincidence to me. What is happening? Have the shadows come back again? How many times will we have to stop them? And if the shadows are back, what do they want with that building?

**June 06, 2010=Gekkoukan School=3:30pm**

**KEN AMADA**

"Hey! Ken-kun, why don't you join us for a while?" A classmate of mine asked me. I sat down by their table. They aren't actually the type of people I hang out with so, I was wondering what they wanted with me . " Ya know, club auditions are coming up… what do you think would be the best club?" Another classmate of mine asked.

"Well… how bout home ec?" Someone suggested, he got stares from everyone including me."What? Food! I like food…"He said dejectedly, well I could see why he liked food… he was quite…big. "Tch… well you guys know what club I'm joining" The current baseball captain said proudly.

I couldn't see the point of all this. "Why? Are you guys tired of baseball?"I said. Why were they even bringing this up when they already had clubs to go to?

"Well…"one of them said hesitantly"I'm tired of always hanging out with guys ya know? Girls won't even look at me for a second! I thought that athletes were supposed to be like chick magnets?" We all stared at him.

"Well, the thing is Ken-kun, we need more members… why don't you drop by auditions tomorrow and see if you want to join?" The friendly one asked me, ignoring his teammate.

I said "OK" even though I noticed the captain burning holes through me w/ his eyes. I wonder if I'll still have time for clubs if that thing on the news really was a shadow? Well, if Yukari, Akihiko, Mitsuru, and Minato could have managed persona business, school, club time and social life? Why couldn't I? Right?

**?=?=?**

**MINATO ARISATO**

It's black, all black… where am I? How long has it been, since senior graduation day? 2 days? A year? 5 months? Why can't I feel a thing? Hear anything? Am I really dead? Is this really how death is like? Pitch-black? What is happening? I lost all my senses… I couldn't feel, see, hear, taste, smell, anything!

"Minato…" A soothing voice said. What? I…I… D-did I just hear something? "How does it feel then, to be the Great Seal? Going out of your mind? Another mocking voice said. I tried to talk… but I couldn't move, much less speak…Who is talking? Yukari? Junpei? What have I gotten myself into?

**June 07, 2010=Iwatodai Dorm=12:30pm**

**AKIHIKO SANADA**

I arrived at the dorm at 12pm. They were tense, so I thought that they'd been worried about me. Turns out that I was pushing my luck… when I asked Fuuka what was going on, she said that it seems that the shadows are back…I couldn't believe my ears at first so I said, "What makes you think that?" The others looked at me skeptically.

"There was a report on the news that said a building at Yokohama was attacked by a black thing… what else do you make of that senpai?" Yukari asked me.

A report on the news? How come I didn't hear anything? "It might not be a shadow…" I said hopefully.

"Hah! Since when has our luck been that good? Tch! We're seriously outnumbered!" Junpei said, obviously annoyed at the recent turn of events. "Just how are we supposed to fight them without our personas?" He yelled.

"Calm down Junpei, Has Mitsuru returned yet?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Silence… The only sound was Koromaru's whining and Junpei's frustrated actions… Obviously, Mitsuru's not here yet…

"How sure are you that our personas really disappeared? We haven't really tried to summon them have we?" Ken asked the entire group.

Hah… I haven't thought of that… I didn't bring my evoker with me… How was I supposed to know this was going to happen? I guess none of us really tried to summon our personas. Not even Junpei.

"Let me try…" Aigis said getting in her battle stance. Blam! The sound of broken glass echoed throughout the lounge. Odin, one of the personae she inherited from Minato, stood in the middle of the room, waiting for Aigis' orders.

"Brace yourself, Akihiko." She said. I was still wondering what she meant by that when a Ziodyne attack hit me square in the chest. Agh! I was dizzy for a moment but recovered quickly.

"What was that for?" I shouted.

"I'm sorry Akihiko-san. I was only testing… Besides I thought you were ready." Aigis said as Odin dissolved. The other ex-SEES members were staring at where Odin stood just a moment ago. "They were always with us?" Yukari asked no one in particular, when Mitsuru burst in the room, yelling " What is happening in here?" she stopped as we all looked at her.

" I…I…I felt a persona being summoned. Don't ask me how.. But I…" So even Mitsuru's scanning abilities are back.

"Hahaha…So Junpei, what did you say about 'our luck not being good'?" So its final then, SEES is back in operation.


	2. Chapter 2: Revival

**Author's Note**

The next chapter might be a bit confusing so I apologize in advance. This is a guide to help.

_Italicized words: _Minato talking to Nyx/Ryoji

"Words inside double quotes": Nyx/Ryoji talking to Minato

Normal words: What Minato is thinking or what is happening from his point of view.

Underlined words: words with emphasis.

CAPITAL WORDS: something that is shouted

The chapters from here on tend to get longer than the others. And a lot more insight by the characters too.

Chap.2-Revival

**?=?=?**

**MINATO ARISATO**

Nyx. Foolish of me to think it was someone else. _Why_ _is Nyx playing with me?_" Isn't it obvious? I'm bored…And I thought you were so smart…" _Hah… so even if I can't talk, Nyx can understand me. _

"Of course I can. I used to be a part of you, remember? Thou art I and I am Thou…" Nyx appeared to me in the middle of pitch-black darkness in the form of Ryoji Mochizuki. An old classmate, A.K.A. Pharos, Death…etc. We stared at each other for a moment… That copycat! Ryoji was staring at me like I stare at other people when I want to intimidate them.

"I was bored…weren't you also? Besides, don't you miss your friends?" _My friends… I wonder what they are_ _doing right now… how old are they?_

"I can guarantee to you that they're still alive…"Ryoji answered my question."But...as for their ages, that I don't know …"

_What is your purpose here Ryoji? Are you here to remind me of my friends? To remind me of what I left behind?_ I asked Ryoji with a somewhat sour tone. "…No. I appeared to you simply because I thought that you needed some company. I am always with you… remember that." Death… is always with me…

I was still contemplating this, when I was suddenly hit with a horrible headache. I thought that it was somehow Ryoji's doing, but changed my mind, when I heard him cry out "Graah! What is this? STOP!"

I wanted to plea, to make it all stop, but I couldn't move…AGH! I felt everything being torn apart…Ryoji, now in his Nyx form still roaring in the midst of it all.

I saw flashes of red and white, people in long, black robes holding golden cups that looked like the types some cults in movies use. I tried to cry out… to move… anything to stop the pain. When I felt the shock of hitting a solid, flat object with force… like, the ground. I rolled around, moaning in pain for a while. The last thing I saw before I passed out was the very familiar view of an eerily gigantic moon and bloodstained coffins…The Dark Hour?

**June 08, 2010=Iwatodai Dorm=11:00pm**

**KOROMARU**

Aigis-san explained it all to me. We could use our personae once again. And it turns out that the Dark Hour is back too! We all checked around Iwatodai yesterday.

But Junpei-kun was right. We were heavily outnumbered, if the shadows were as many as they were before…And with the strength to take down buildings as large as the one in Yokohama... We would have to be stronger than them. But how can we do that?

We were still trying to remember how to use our personae again, but even if we were as strong as how we were before, It's going to be difficult to fight shadows with just Aigis, Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka, Akihiko, Me, Ken and Mitsuru. Even with as many personae Aigis has…

Anyway, we were going out to do another check around Iwatodai, see if any shadows were wrecking the place or making people like The Lost again. Me, Ken and Mitsuru were the checking team for today. Akihiko, Junpei and Yukari were the back-up team in case something goes wrong. They were going to stay at the dorm while Aigis-san was going with Fuuka while she supported us.

We appointed Mitsuru as the field leader for this particular mission. She made sure of our equipment as we waited in tense silence as the clock ticked.

**11:00pm**

We were pumped and battle-ready. I offered a few barks which Aigis-san translated as "We can do this".

Junpei, who was sulking because he couldn't get to go suddenly perked up and said "Bite 'em big for me Koro-chan!"

I barked and howled a "yes" in reply. Even though he couldn't understand me. "Is everyone ready?" Mitsuru asked, holding her trusty Damascus Rapier. "You bet!" came the energetic reply from Ken while he twisted his Cross Spear around. I couldn't bark with my Athame in my mouth so I simply nodded.

"Let's go." Mitsuru said as we ran outside, the yellow moon illuminating our way.

"Can you hear me?" Fuuka asked us once we were outside.

"Affirmative. Is there a shadow near the premises, Fuuka?" Mitsuru said.

"…" We waited as Fuuka scanned the area.

"There seems to be one at the Port Island Station outskirts!"

We ran to the Port Island outskirts as soon as we got the transmission. I casted Masukukaja on the team to make us run faster. When we arrived at Port Island outskirts, we spotted the shadow near Que Sera Sera. The shadow was apparently looking for something, but it looked kind of odd. We cautiously went near it to check it out, but it suddenly attacked Ken, luckily he was alert, and dodged.

Ken swiped his spear at the shadow as a counter attack, but unfortunately, the shadow caught it and threw Ken around. The shadow then took Ken's Cross spear and faced us. Me and Mitsuru attacked at the same time, casting Agi and Bufu at the monster, it just got annoyed and we dodged in the nick of time when it unleashed a Megidola on us.

We ran back a few meters, not because we were retreating but to regain our strength and formulate a strategy. "It's strong." Mitsuru said as she casted a Diarama on us both."Fuuka, can you analyze it?"

"Give me a sec; I'll scan the target"

"Guys. Be careful. It's not a Shadow! Something related to it but…"Fuuka cried out

Mitsuru and I ran back into the battle when we saw Ken run to the shadow. Holding his evoker, he pointed it at his stomach and…Blam! "Kala-Nemi! Ziodyne!" Ken cried out. A blast of electrical energy went down at the shadow. The monster howled in rage and dropped Ken's spear. But it was far from defeated.

I took my chance and howled. Cerberus casted an Agidyne, Mitsuru-san followed my lead and summoned Artemisia."I summon thee! Bufudyne!" After the mist cleared, we were all surprised to see the shadow still standing. "All-out attack!" Mitsuru ordered. We all rushed in as Ken picked up his fallen spear. Ken healed us with a Mediarama as soon as the monster dissolved.

"Good job guys! No shadows are left."Fuuka said.

We rested a bit before surveying the damage done. "Damage is minimal. It's hardly noticeable." Mitsuru spoke into her earphone, when my dog senses got a hold of something. I ran to check it out. "Koro-chan! Wait. Come back!" Ken said as he ran after me. "Hey! Where are you going?"Mitsuru said as she followed us.

I knew I shouldn't be running off, but… I just had to check I out. It was like, something was calling me. When we got to the source, I couldn't believe my eyes.

A man was laying on his side, wearing a Gekkoukan uniform, his long hair nearly covering his face. "What..."Ken said, dumbfounded by what he saw. "Minato?"Mitsuru whispered.

**June 09, 2010=Port Island Station=4:30pm**

**YUKARI TAKEBA**

All of them are practically at the dorm by now, even Mitsuru and Akihiko-senpai; they were supposed to leave today, since they still had school tomorrow. Why am I not there? I guess I just can't bear the shock at first. Seeing Minato again, last time I saw him, rather his corpse, was at his private funeral (I only saw a stone statue at Nyx's seal).

The truth was never revealed to the public… we just told them that he went overseas; only members of SEES knew what really happened. A lot of people were really disappointed, saying that Minato never told them that he was going away. Kazushi and Yuko said that they were planning to win the regionals with Minato that year, since Mamoru Hayase, the star athlete, went away.

Kenji kept complaining that Minato was supposed to help him in searching for a girlfriend an all. The Old couple from the bookstore even visited our dorm just to find Minato. Junpei and Akihiko-senpai helped the couple to go back to the bookstore despite the couple's protests. President Tanaka sent a letter to Minato saying (to our surprise)"I hope you are doing well, with what I taught you, you SHOULD BE! No thank you's necessary. Just pay me back when you earn your 1st million."We never even knew that Minato knew the TV entrepreneur. The list goes on and on…

It was a harsh burden on us all. I was very tempted to just tell people the truth, that Minato was gone and never coming back. But, I couldn't let Minato's friends feel what we felt when figured out the truth. Anyway, I always thought that when he came back, IF he came back, I would be the first one by his side, never to leave him again… So what the heck am I doing here? Lining up for some movie I'm not even going to watch….

Seeing Minato like that brings back too many memories…I wiped the tears out of my eyes. What if he's not back? What if some fool just dug up his body and left it on the Port Island Outskirts? I know it goes against the decomposing thing 'an all, But its Minato were talking about. He defies laws; he's the Great Seal, Mr. Wild Card, Student Council Member, Top of class, and kind, brave and strong Minato. Always there when you need him…"Stop it Yukari." I said wiping even more tears out of my eyes.

And just at that moment, my phone rang, making me jump. "Probably one of the SEES members" I said as I looked at it. Fuuka.

"Hello?" I answered, preparing myself get shouted at from all sides, it's probably on speakerphone.

"Yukari-chan! Where are you?"Fuuka said. "Minato-kun started breathing. And his pulse is getting stronger by the minute too!"

"…" Started breathing? Stronger Pulse? I didn't know what to say… I didn't know whether it was from shock or I just didn't care that much…

"Yukari-san? Are you there?" Aigis' voice said over the line. Yep, it's on speaker.

I felt my lips move to form a semi-smile. Hah! Of course I care! Why won't I? "Yeah. I'm here. Is Minato awake?" I answered, quite louder this time.

"No. Not yet but soon… If he keeps recovering at this rate…"Mitsuru-senpai said.

We'll if Minato has always been there for me, I should be there for him too! "I'm on my way." I confidently said, ending the call in the process. Sorry movie, no point in watching by myself is there? I ran to the dorm.

**Iwatodai Dorm=5:00pm**

I reached the dorm, panting. I took a moment to catch my breath and to compose myself and then I went inside. "Hey! Guess who walked in?" Junpei's grinning face said "I win the bet Akihiko-san!" I just noticed that Junpei and Akihiko-senpai seem to be holding bets very often… They said that it all started with the one at Yakushima, But they wouldn't tell any of us what that bet was. "Hahaha All right! Well Yukari, since you're here, try to wake sleeping beauty up huh?" Akihiko-senpai said "Maybe it needs your touch."He added, winking.

I walked near his peacefully sleeping form. He looks just like he did when he died… I could feel all those doubts and bad memories coming back. I took a moment to compose myself, casting a Me Patra in the process. I held my evoker and summoned Isis. I casted a recarm on Minato. Still the same. I casted a Samarecarm. No effect. Another Samarecarm. Still no effect. I looked at the others helplessly.

"Perhaps if we all casted Recarms and Dias at the same time…" Ken suggested. Honestly, that kid makes us all proud.

"Worth a try." I said "All right everyone, use every support and healing spell you've got!"

"Dia!" "Media!" "Rakukaja!" "Samarecarm!" "Diarama!" "Diarahan!" "Sukukaja!" "Tarukaja!" "Samarecarm!"…

After a while, we lay there on the floor, panting. I looked at Minato, what the? Still no effect? I don't know how long I lay there, panting with my mouth open, staring at Minato (I hope I wasn't drooling…)"What the heck? Now how are we supposed to even wake this guy?" Junpei exclaimed. I couldn't blame him… I was screaming the same thing in my mind.

**June 09, 2010=Iwatodai dorm=11:00pm**

**FUUKA YAMAGISHI**

We were doing our routine preparations an hour before the Dark Hour. Akihiko-senpai, Yukari- chan, Junpei-kun and Aigis were the ones going out tonight. It was all four instead of the usual three. It was Mitsuru-senpai's idea that we were safer with more members. Especially since we don't even know what we're up against. That shadow (was it even a shadow? Did I mention that we don't know what we're up against?)was very dangerous, it took all of the three (Mitsuru, Ken, Koromaru) to stop the shadow-thing.

Ken-kun, Koro-chan and Mitsuru-senpai, who went out last night, are all going out with me instead. People, robots, and canines readied their equipment. In the middle of all this, I saw Yukari-chan go near Minato-kun's body and attempted to silently revive him again. I felt pity for my friend. Of us all, she was the one who was most affected by Minato's death. Her Samarecarm didn't work. Yukari sighed and turned around, seeing me watching her. I figured that it would have been foolish and rude to just avoid her eyes so I simply smiled and nodded as I said "Excuse me". I walked away, pretending to be busy while feeling her staring at me as I did.

**11:59pm**

One minute before the Dark hour. Minato-kun still hadn't waked up. I could feel the group's hopes fall. I was also hoping that he would wake up. I believe that he instills hope and confidence in SEES. Will he ever wake up? I was pondering this while the clock ticked the final seconds before it stopped working. Tick-tock-tick-tick-tock-tick. Every light bulb went out and gave way to the moon's eerie yellow glow.

**Dark Hour**

"Is everyone ready?" I asked the current checking team.

"You bet!" An obviously energetic Akihiko-senpai answered. This was his first time to be one of the checking team since we figured out that we could use our personas again. I took a deep breath and concentrated as I tried to find a shadow.

"Please wait a moment. I'm having difficulties in looking for shadows." I told them. I concentrate a bit more and sensed something…odd.

"Guys! There seems to be something or someone in Paulownia Mall. I don't think it's a shadow!" I informed the checking team.

"All right!" Junpei-kun said. "Let's go!" Akihiko-senpai said, running towards Paulownia Mall.

"(Pant) is it (pant) like the one (pant) they fought (pant) yesterday?" Yukari-chan said asked once they had reached Paulownia Mall.

"I'm not sure… There are similarities, but…" I answered.

"It doesn't matter. We're still gonna kick its butt anyway!" Junpei-kun said confidently

"It's better to be sure, Junpei-san. The others had difficulty yesterday. How shall we attack? Aigis asked. But, I suddenly sensed movement…

"Look out! It's headed towards you!" I shouted.

"I guess we'll just have to go with the flow then. Fuuka please analyze." Said Akihiko.

"Got it! Give me a sec." I said as I started analyzing. I concentrated as I tried to figure out the enemy's weakness.

"It seems to be proficient in Agi/Fire related attacks. Zio/Electric attacks are its weakness" I said.

"Caesar! Ziodyne!" Said Akihiko-senpai, exploiting the enemy's weakness.

"Let's prepare for an All-out attack!" Yukari cried out when the enemy was down. We were all surprised to find out that the enemy avoided/blocked all of their attacks.

"Hahaha! My turn!" The enemy said. Surprisingly (again) It seemed to have a human-like voice, could it/he/she be human? Another persona-user? I could feel he/it/she charging up for a powerful attack.

"Be careful!" I warned the others. I didn't know what was coming…

Next thing I knew, smoke enveloped the area.

"What the?(cough) (cough) I can't see a thing!" Yukari said

"Hey! Where'd he go?" Junpei-kun asked

"He is escaping! " Aigis said. I don't know how she can see the enemy with all this smoke, but then again she is a robot…

"After 'im!"cried Akihiko-senpai

I couldn't sense anything. When the smoke cleared (thanks to Yukari's Garu) the enemy was gone.

"Drat! Dang coward!" Junpei exclaimed

"I'm sorry. If only I could have been better." I said, feeling guilty.

"Don't sweat over it Fuuka, that enemy must had had something to prevent you from analyzing." Yukari-chan told me

"Maybe we can still catch up?" Akihiko-senpai said

"I would not recommend that, we only have 30 minutes left of the Dark Hour." Said Aigis

I tried to scan anyway, I still felt that the enemy escaped because of me. I concentrated. It couldn't have far but, I couldn't sense anything. It was like the enemy disappeared into thin air. Or in this case, smoke.

**June 10,2010=Iwatodai Dorm=11:00pm**

**JUNPEI IORI**

"I HATE YOU EKODA!" I screamed again and again. Both in my head and out loud. I received the occasional: "Shut up Junpei!", "Junpei!","Please quiet down Junpei-san", "Will you keep quiet?". That stupid teacher gave me a ton of homework to do just because I got a C- on my report card. I mean, ugh! It was a C-! A C-! I used to be a straight F student. Argh!

I went downstairs to drink a glass of water. I was burning up. An event Mitsuru-senpai would call spontan… spantan…spenton…combas…combus… Argh! Whatever! Anyway, I went downstairs to get a glass of water. And I spotted an ultra yummy sandwich on the table! I looked around to see if anybody planned on eating it… No one was even around! They were either in their rooms, The command room, Outside… In other words, Nobody was at the lounge! I silently thanked God for giving me this mouth-watering sandwich! I suddenly forgot Ekoda and his stupid homework assignment.

I gulped down the sandwich. I didn't even notice how hungry I was!

**11:15pm**

Hahaha! It took me only 15 minutes to finish the sandwich! Aww… now I have to do the stupid assignments…

**Author's note: **Sorry for the time it took me to update this. The next chapters are gonna be more exciting! Again, I request the readers to please review. Your words are what give me energy guys! Hahaha


	3. Chapter 3: Return

**Author's note: **As I said, the next chapters are going to be more exciting! 'Nuff said.

**Chap.3- Return**

_**?=Velvet Room=?**_

_**MINATO ARISATO**_

I was in a vivid blue room that looked like a huge elevator. The Velvet Room.

Igor as usual was sitting in front of me. I was sitting on a chair that had Orpheus' lyre as its backrest. But I didn't see Elizabeth around; she wasn't at her usual spot by Igor's side.

I had no freaking idea why I was there, the last time I checked… I was… I was… dead? Was I dead?

"Don't worry. This is not the afterlife. You're still alive." Igor told me. He told me the same thing before I sealed Nyx. Is it possible that these guys can read minds? Anyway, Igor looked different. He looked kind of … sad.

"You said that last time, Igor. What am I doing here?" I asked him.

Igor didn't answer. It was as if he didn't know why.

"You did send me here… Right?" I said with a bit of hesitation in my voice. All this was making me uneasy. Elizabeth not being here, Igor's roundabout way of talking as if he didn't want me to know something. And trust me. I am not a person who is easily made uncomfortable.

Again, Igor didn't answer.

The only thing I could do was ask.

"Where's Elizabeth, Igor?"

"She has… left. She… I don't know where she is." He finally replied.

"What? I- Is that even possible?" I asked again.

"She said she wanted to find something or someone. Something she couldn't find here." Igor said

…

"I am afraid I cannot offer you guidance for now." He continued.

"Does the contract still abide?" I asked. Remembering what he said after I sealed Nyx. Igor said that their responsibilities were done.

"Yes, of course. Our guests are forever welcome here."

"Be careful, Minato" Igor said as everything faded into the darkness.

_**June 12, 2010=Iwatodai Dorm=Dark Hour**_

I opened my eyes. I was in my old dorm room. It was still the same, as if I never left. But. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. I bent my neck right and left then I looked around while sitting on my bed. All of my things were where I left them on March 05. I didn't notice Ryoji was sitting by my bed.

"Hi!" He happily said

"Agh!" I cried. I was startled to see him.

"What on- Ryoji? What in tarnation are you doing here?" I said as I regained my composure.

"Beats me. I was just watching you sleep until now." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Watching me sleep? How long has he been here? Why are we even here?

I got off my bed and walked around the dorm. No one was there except Ryoji and me. Do they even still live here? What if…

Again, I thought about how long has it really been? It felt like an eternity to me, but…

I shook my head to dismiss these thoughts. It's not like I can do anything about it…

"Let's look around some more. Who knows what we might find." Ryoji said.

"Reading my mind again, Ryoji? Hmph. Don't you have any respect for my privacy?" I told him

"Of course not. There isn't anything you could hide from me. I am with you all the time" Ryoji said

Now that creeps me out.

"Hahaha! I'm just kidding you dope! There are some parts of you that even I don't know. I am just a part of you." Ryoji said, confusing me even more.

I just stared at them weirdly. I took his advice and looked around some more. We went to the Command Room.

Again, nobody was there except the two of us.

"Where do you suppose everybody is?" Ryoji asked me.

I didn't answer him and looked at the giant computer we used to use for operations. The red dot on the screen was blinking over Iwatodai Strip Mall. One of the screens showed Kala-Nemi, Ken's Persona.

I knew enough about the computer to know that what it meant was that Ken's Persona appeared then it suddenly disappeared. Listening to Fuuka has its benefits.

That meant that Ken was in danger. So probably the other members are over at Iwatodai Strip Mall. I looked at the date when Ken's Persona appeared and suddenly disappeared on the screen as to not get my hopes too high. It said June 12, 2010, 23:50. I also looked at the date and time today it said June 12, 2010, Dark Hour. Merely 10 minutes from now?

"Hello? Am I talking to anybody here?" Ryoji asked me as I stared at the computer screen.

I explained what everything meant to him as I moved around the dorm.

"Wait. Are you even sure that clock is correct?" He asked

"We'll never know for sure if we don't check would we?" I told him

"Well, then that means we have to help… them." Ryoji said

He faltered when he saw me holding Ken's spear.

"You sure you know how to use that?" He asked me skeptically

"Of course. What, you expect me to just hand it over to Ken and watch from the sidelines?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hmph. You just have to save the day don't you?" He said with fake annoyance

"Oh c'mon. By the time we get there, they might already be done with the job. And in case they aren't, we're there to finish it." I said as we ran outside to face whatever obstacle was in our way.

_**Iwatodai Strip Mall=Dark Hour**_

Ryoji and I climbed a nearby building to survey the situation. The SEES members were there just as I expected. A clown-like thing…person? Was in front of a tied up Ken. The rest of the SEES members were lying down on the floor. Beaten.

"What? Oh c'mon! Don't tell me that they got beat up by a weird clown dude." Ryoji said

I remained quiet and continued to watch them. The clown guy was jumping around and laughing. It was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Will that guy stop it already?" Ryoji said. I guess great minds think alike. Or it was just that we really do think alike.

He…It? Jumped around a little more then suddenly faced the fallen SEES members.

"Mwahahaha! It's been fun and thanks for the time! But now… prepare to DIEEE! Mwahaha!" Its voice was even more irritating. Like Kefka's of Dissidia and Dissidia 012.

Honestly. Just existing for that guy is enough, but threatening my friends is another story. Time to get in on the action!

I jumped down and crouched with one hand on the floor and the other on Ken's spear.

"Not on my watch, clown boy." I said cockily.

"What. What? Wheere the heck did you come from?" Clown thing said (from now on, I'll just refer to him as Clown thing) Yep. This guy acts and sounds like Kefka.

I could sense everybody was surprised.

"Fine. Then I'll just have to kill you first then!" Clown thing said

"Heh. Bring it on." Was I getting a bit too cocky? Hahaha I don't care!

"Be careful, Minato! He's stronger than he looks!" Akihiko-senpai shouted

"Hahahaha! Take this!" Clown thing shouted as it attacked me.

I easily dodged it. I may have just risen from the dead, but heck! My reflexes are as good as ever. It attacked me. I dodged. Attack, dodge, attack, dodge… We went on like that for a while.

I smirked and watched Clown thing stomp around in anger.

"Take this!" It said as it attacked me with a fierce Ragnarok.

I didn't have enough time to dodge so I blocked it with my arms. Man! That was hot!

"Kyahahaha! Had enough, boy?" That laugh really gets on my nerves.

I was wondering why it still felt hot. Not even Ragnarok lasted this long. I waved my hands back and forth and ignored the pain. I warily watched the clown circle me for a while. I twisted Ken's spear around. I was planning on using its long reach to my advantage. But I couldn't concentrate well because of my burning hands.

Agh! Everything went black for a while. The clown took this to his advantage and punched me. I wasn't able to avoid, so I took the hit and got down on one knee. My hands were blazing now! I looked at them. My hands were literally on fire!

Everything went black for a while again. Even the clown thing got wary of my blazing hands and kept his distance. Ken's spear was on fire now. The searing pain in my hands was suddenly gone. Might as well use it while I can.

I stood up and attacked the wary clown with Ken's blazing spear. "Graah!"

It narrowly dodged my attack. I attacked again. It was hit but then hit me with a counterattack. Luckily, I managed to block with the spear. Clown thing was burnt in the process.

"Yeowch! You'll pay for that!" The clown said then it punched me in the gut.

"Ugh!" I fell and dropped Ken's flaming spear. As soon as I did, though, the flames went out.

"Haha! Now you are weaponless!" The clown exclaimed. Honestly, doesn't this guy know how to speak without laughing or screaming?

"Not just yet." I told him as I concentrated. This time, I made them go up on my fists instead.

Clown thing was mortified. Well, that's a change to laughing hysterically all the time. It attacked me with Bufudyne. I concentrated and casted a fire attack with my right fist to burn the icy particles. Unfortunately, as this was my first time in doing stuff like this, I missed and the Bufu attack hit me so I faltered for a moment. I ran right up to the clown, luckily managing to avoid all his attacks. It went back a few steps. Wary, maybe even scared of me. It jumped around while casting Bufu spells.

I stood my ground and blocked with my burning hands. When the clown finally got tired, I got close and punched it with a right hook. It fell down and I got on top of it. I pummeled it with flaming punches. Right, left, right, left, right.

Then I held the clown with my left hand, making it squirm in pain and punch my ribs in a in a desperate attempt to make me let go. But I raised my right fist and made the fire grow even bigger.

I was about to end it when, he suddenly cried. "Aaah! No! No! No! No! No! Please stop! I'm sorry! Just let me go."

Upon hearing this, I got wary. I let the flames in my fists fade away, and put my right fist down, but I still held the clown with my left. I wasn't going to put my guard down entirely.

"Who and what are you?" I seriously asked the clown

The clown's eyes darted left and right, its mouth was set in a firm line betraying the attempted bravado it tried to assume.

"Answer me!" I said

"Please! No! I-I can't tell you! If I do they'll just kill me!" The clown said

"Who? Who'll kill you? And why were you attacking my friends?" I said

"No! No! I can't tell you!" The clown was hysterical with what seemed to be fear. "Please! Just let me go! They just ordered me! I'm sorry!"

Ordered… It seems to be an organized group we're dealing with here… And why did they try to attack my friends?

Then suddenly, the atmosphere changed, and unlike the Dark Hour, it wasn't a noticeable one. It just felt odd… sinister.

"Oh no! No! No! They're here!" The clown said

"Be quiet!" I said

Then I heard a flapping sound overhead. I looked up and caught a brief glimpse of something dark.

"Minato! Look out!" I heard Yukari's voice cry out

Then someone (or thing) that looked like an assassin fell from above holding a kunai in one hand.

"Step away from the clown." The assassin said while threateningly waving the knife back and forth.

"Gyaaah! NO! NO! Please!" The clown cried

I looked from the ridiculous clown to the assassin.

"Who are you?" I said still not moving from my position but ready for whatever may happen.

"That is none of your concern. I repeat, move away from the clown. Or else." The assassin waved the kunai again to make sure that I get his point.

I stood up.

"I don't think so." I said

The assassin attacked. He moved like the wind, running towards me, knife extended. The kunai touched the very tip of my hair as I ducked to avoid the deadly blade. The assassin turned and ran to stab me with the kunai. Luckily, I held his wrists just in time to stop him, but the assassin was strong. Then, I spotted Ken's spear lying very near to where I was struggling to prevent the knife from impaling me.

I concentrated to make my fists go on fire again. The assassin cried out and immediately stepped back once he got burned by my hands. He ran towards me again for another attempt at impaling me. I reached out for Ken's spear. He jumped with the kunai diving straight down towards me.

…

I raised the spear and held tight. I saw the assassin's eyes as he figured out his big mistake.

My hands protested with the effort it took to keep the spear raised as it got much heavier. Then… then, I suddenly felt horrible pain on my arm. Not the kind of pain from the strain of holding something heavy, but the kind of pain that comes with very deep wounds. The assassin! He managed to stab me with the knife even while impaled by Ken's spear.

"Aagh!" I cried out in pain as let go of the heavy spear and kneeled on the floor. I tried to remove the kunai from my arm but as soon as I did, it… vanished into thin air. I didn't give much thought to it because of the pain in my arm.

I looked over to the assassin. The assassin was standing up (Not an easy thing to do if you have a spear sticking out your stomach) and removed the spear. To my surprise, the hole in his stomach vanished as it healed. He walked over to where I was kneeling and looked at me. "You should have just stepped away." He said

Then, he held his hand out and in there the kunai rematerialized. He and I looked ahead when we heard the sound of falling garbage cans and a distinct "Ow!" which could only belong to the clown.

The assassin vanished from where he stood and went to the clown, held it tight, then disappeared again. Ninja style.

My vision blurred as I tried to stand up. But fell back to the ground again. Then, I felt hands holding me up. I saw that these were the hands of Junpei and Akihiko.

"How did… you guys… get free?" I groggily said.

"While you were fighting, I set them free." Ryoji said

"Hmmm… Ah… That's good." I said

"Whoa." Junpei said as he and Akihiko caught me as my feet failed to keep me up.

"He's losing a lot of blood. Takeba, try to heal him. Aigis, how long do we have until the Dark Hour ends?" Mitsuru said

"We have approximately only 10 mins. until the Dark Hour ends." Aigis said

"Hang in there dude…" Junpei's voice faded away as my vision blurred and everything went black.

**Author's Note: **I would like to say thanks to Prince Noctis for giving me a few suggestions. Thanks! And for all of you people out there in this crazy world of ours, I would like to ask you to please bear with my mistakes (please point them out if you will.) and suggest ideas if you want. I'll do my best to accommodate you. Till the next update. Au revoir!

Pesonaddict07


	4. Chapter 4: Seriously?

Chap.4 – Seriously?

_**June 13, 2010=Iwatodai Dorm=Morning**_

_**MITSURU KIRIJO**_

When I woke up this morning, I had the feeling that I had a weird dream. Or rather, I thought that I had a weird dream. I went downstairs to eat breakfast after I had freshened up. Akihiko, Junpei, Fuuka, Yukari, Aigis and Koromaru were already there.

"Good Morning, man, I don't have the energy to go to school after what happened last night." Akihiko said as soon as he saw me.

Last night…? It couldn't have been real. Could it?

"Last night?" Junpei said suspiciously, who was eating his favorite ramen. His eyes darting from me to Akihiko.

?

Wonder what's wrong?

"Oh no. Not this again, you idiot. Don't just jump to conclusions without actually knowing the facts!" Yukari scolded Junpei.

…

?

! Don't tell me… he…

"What the heck did you think I was talking about? How dumb can you get?" Akihiko said as realization dawned on him as well.

"YOU IDIOT!" I yelled. How can he…!

"Ahaha… hey, I was just kidding! Of course I know what you're talking 'bout." Junpei said as drips of sweat formed on his forehead.

"(Sigh) so it was real then, I thought it was just a dream. Minato arriving out of nowhere to save us… The clown and the assassin…"

"Hey. Don't forget me!" Ryoji said as he went down the stairs.

"Yes, of course. You as well Ryoji." I added

"Speaking of which. What were those things?" Ryoji said

None of us said a word. Of course, none of us knew what those creatures were. Lately, it seems that whenever one question is answered, 3 more questions emerge in its place.

"Anyway, senpai, you said 'so it was real' you thought that it was all a dream?" Yukari asked me.

"Actually, yes. It was all so hard to believe. Everything that happened last night." I said as I shook my head.

Then, we heard Ken going down the stairs. He sat down at the table next to Fuuka.

"Good morning, Ken-kun." Fuuka said, sensing that the young man seemed down.

"Uh. Good morning to you as well, Fuuka-san." He said quite dejectedly. "Uh… can I get everyone's attention please?"

All of us looked at him to listen to what he had to say.

"I just wanted to say sorry for what happened last night. All of it was my fault. A-and we nearly died because of that clown. And now, Minato-kun is at the hospital. Because of me." Ken said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey now. Don't talk like that. You know that it was the fault of those two er- clowns." Akihiko said

"Actually, one of them looked like an assassin, Akihiko-san." Aigis said

"I-It was a figure of speech." Akihiko replied

"Hahaha. But in this case, one of them really was a clown." Fuuka said

"Hm. You have nothing to say sorry about, Ken. So stop moping and eat your food." I told him with a smile

To my relief, Ken's formerly sad face became one with a smile, and then he began eating his food happily.

"All right. I know all of us are all tired and stressed because of last night, but remember, the five of you still have to go to school. And Akihiko and I still have to prepare our things and buy what we need for school since we have to leave tomorrow early." I said

"That's right! Haha. Well then, Koro-chan and I will have the entire dorm to ourselves then." Ryoji said "Right Koromaru?"

"Arooo!" Koromaru howled in reply.

Hahaha. Now, how to find that book I've been searching for… Hmmm… I wonder if they have it at the bookstore in Iwatodai Strip Mall.

_**June 13, 2010=Velvet Room=Afternoon**_

_**MINATO ARISATO**_

The blackness eventually gave way to the vivid blue hue of the elevator-like Velvet Room.

Everything was exactly as before. From Igor by his usual position, me sitting on the chair that had Orpheus' lyre as its backrest, to the countless doors behind Igor. Everything, except… Margaret.

"Welcome. You seem to have taken quite a hard ride there." Igor said

"You think?" My temper getting the best of me. (Sigh) I'm not in the best of moods today.

"Do you remember Margaret, Master Arisato?" He asked me, becoming serious once again.

Master Arisato? Been a long time since I heard that…

"Yes. Yes, of course." I said looking at Margaret

"That is convenient, then. I don't have to introduce myself once more. I will be substituting for my sister in her role here in the Velvet Room." Margaret said all business as usual.

Substituting for Elizabeth? But why?

And as if reading my mind, Igor said "You must be wondering why, it is because Elizabeth is missing and we can't find her. She must have gone to your world in search for something she could not find here."

"Wait. I thought that the residents of this place can't just go outside in our world." I said, confused by the recent turn of events

"You escorted her around in your world in some of her requests haven't you?" Margaret asked me

"Yes… but I-." I said, not knowing what to really say.

All of this is confusing me so much more. What the heck is going on?

"(Sigh) Okay fine. I won't pretend to understand what the heck is happening here, since obviously you guys don't either." I said "But, I do have to ask… am I still able to use my personas? And those flames that came out of my fists… what were those?"

"Margaret, if you will please." Igor said

"Come with me." Margaret told me

I looked at Igor and he motioned for me to go with Margaret. So I stood up and went with her. We walked over to one of the numerous doors just behind where Igor was and she said "This door is where your personas reside. And as you know, some of those personas can get pretty rowdy, so watch your step." She said with a smile "You could think of this door as… a representation of you." True enough, the door seemed pretty plain, a plain vanilla color except for a few riveting rays of blue. I looked at Margaret and then opened the door. Inside was another hallway full of doors.

"Each of these twenty-two doors contains one type of arcana. From Fool to Aeon. I think you can see the distinction between the doors." Margaret said as we walked down the hallway

"Wait. But you said there were twenty-two doors, I can count twenty-three, including this one over here." I said, pointing to one door that was at the end of the hallway, quite a measureable distance from the other doors.

"That one is… special. It is Universe. You are the only persona-user in history that was able to use that certain arcana." Margaret said

"Yeah? Uh…okay. But, just what are we doing here?" I asked. Margaret looked at me sternly and walked over to the first door that had this marked on it in intricately woven gold letters.

**0**

**FOOL**

Just like the first door I opened, it was plain white with a few rays of blue. "Go on. Open it." Margaret told me. And so, I opened the door marked Fool.

_**June 13, 2010 = Gekkoukan High, 3-A classroom = Lunchtime**_

_**YUKARI TAKEBA**_

School was uneventful for the past few hours. This period, we had nothing to do except to listen to the teacher drawl on and on about how and why the dinosaurs became extinct. The teacher was boring, the subject was boring and I was horribly tired from our exploits last night. I could also see the other's heads drooping in their seats. I was just about to become one of them when the bell signaling lunch time shocked me awake.

"Uunnh (Snort)...Man, (yawn) hey is it lunch already? Finally!" Junpei said then ran out the door

"Hey! Wait up Junpei!" I said and ran after him.

The two of us walked around and headed to Aigis' and Fuuka's classroom, 3-D.

"Hey. C'mon guys. Let's go." I said as we reached the 3-D classroom.

"All right, hey I hear that they're selling melon bread downstairs now. Let's go check it out." Said Fuuka

The four of us walked around school after we bought food at the ground floor.

"What do guys think is happening? With everything that happened last night and a few nights before… Man, one would think that the shadows are back…" Fuuka said, unable to hide her worries

"H-hey now don't say it like that… we'll have answers soon." Junpei said

"We should not be dwelling on things we do not understand, Fuuka-san. Cheer up!" Aigis said

"Yeah. Aigis is right. Besides when did we ever lose?" I said, with a crooked smile on my face may I add…

"Don't answer that." I added when I saw Junpei open his mouth. He smiled but I got suspicious when his face became serious and said "Hey, Minato lost a lot of blood last night. Hope he's okay."

"Have faith in him. He's going to be fine, and I did my best to heal him too." I said, hiding my own worries about my Minato's safety. If I learned one thing from him, it was to support others when they are down even if you're down as well.

"Let's go visit him later after school." Aigis said and we all agreed.

All of us nearly jumped as the bell rang signaling that lunch was over.

"Aw man! Our next subject teacher's Ekoda!" Junpei exclaimed in disgust. On the other hand, Aigis, Fuuka and I looked around if the terror teacher was nearby, scared of his wrath in case he heard Junpei's outburst.

_**June 13, 2010 = Iwatodai Strip Mall = Late Afternoon**_

_**AKIHIKO SANADA**_

Man. Nothing in Tokyo beats the good 'ol Beef Bowl here in Iwatodai. After I had lunch in my favorite restaurant, Beef Bowl, I walked around the Strip Mall, just taking in the sights of the place I grew up in. I took care in avoiding the Bookworms bookstore since Mitsuru said that she was going to spend most of her time there. I didn't want to get screamed at, because I'm not preparing for school. Hmph. You don't need that much in taking a criminology course… compared to business administration courses, that is.

Instead of risking being found by Mitsuru just loitering around, I went to the Port Island Station. Running all the way for some exercise.

_**Port Island Station**_

The movies that were showing were not the type of movies I wanted to watch. So instead I just walked around the station.

"Hey. What do you think about that building that was destroyed in Yokohama, awesome right? I mean it makes you think that all the rumors about Nyx are true!" A passerby said to his friend. I didn't want to eavesdrop, but information was vital to the team. We had to have at least some idea of what the heck was going on.

"Awesome? Are you crazy, lots of people nearly died there!" His friend told him (at least his friend has sense…) "But hey… word around here is that there's a new cult in town and this one's big. I hear that they have connections in the government, and it's not just Japan, they say that this cult has connections in France, America, Germany, Spain and Africa! Crazy! Now that's awesome!" (Hold on, I take that back)

A new cult…. And this one's even bigger than the one Takaya and Jin started. (Sigh) What is this world coming to? Believing in such nonsense.

"Hey you! Guy with the silver hair! What the heck do you think you're doing huh? Listening to other people's conversations?" The passerby and his friend started to walk towards me in a threatening way. I could take them down, no problem. But, people have already gathered to see what the commotion was about and I didn't want to make a scene. Bad for my image.

"Huh? I-I'm sorry. I-it's just… the subject that you were talking about was quite interesting… I couldn't help it." I said. Making my face as innocent as I can make it.

The two goons noticed that more people were gathering and left as quickly as they can, probably afraid of making a scene themselves…;My sources aren't probably reliable, but, it's something. And just at that moment, I received a text message from Junpei. "Hey, snp! Wir goin 2 TMH l8r. Wir jus goin 2 chk hw M.A's doin."

It took me a moment to understand what he texted me, must have been something like: "Hey, senpai! We're going to Tatsumi Memorial Hospital later. We're just going to check how Minato Arisato is doing." Yeesh. So they're going there later huh? I can't tell Minato what I found out just after he woke up… It can wait until tomorrow.

_**June 13, 2010 = Velvet Room = Late Afternoon**_

_**MINATO ARISATO**_

At first I couldn't believe my eyes… The place was like a Velvet Room version of Escapade. When I opened the door, I wasn't prepared to hear a voice eerily similar to my own.

"Welcome, Master." (My?) The voice said, it was coming from behind!

"Gyaah!" I exclaimed. I turned quickly to see another astounding sight. It was… Orpheus bowing down to welcome me to this place. I just stared at him with my mouth open.

I must have looked ridiculous with my mouth open staring at Orpheus like that. I closed my mouth immediately when Margaret slapped me on the shoulder, quite stronger than necessary.

"Hehehe. You are truly a hideous sight, Orpheus." Another voice said. This time, the voice was not similar to mine. I turned around to see who spoke when I felt a floating Loki right above me. I resisted the urge to open my mouth again…

"I'm sorry- Orpheus. I-I'm just not used to seeing Personas move and talk like this…" I said

"This is where your personas reside when you are not summoning them, fusing them or carrying them around with you. Right now though, you don't have any equipped persona." Margaret said

"That's right! Hee-ho! Welcome Master!" From out of nowhere, Black Frost appeared

"Thanks, Black Frost." I said, rubbing my hand on Black Frost's head. I always thought that Black Frost was one of the cutest personas I have.

"I am not cute!" True to his word, Black Frost looked really menacing when he said that.

"Hahaha. They are your personas, so sometimes they can figure out what you're thinking. Remember, Thou art I…" Margaret said

"And I am thou. Yes I know." I continued "So this is the Fool Arcana…" I said while looking at each of my personas in the room. " But I don't understand what I'm here for."

"You had a question correct? I think it might be best if you figure out the answer yourself." She said and walked away, leaving me alone with the Fool Arcana.

Okaay…

"Heh. Okay. Do any of you know what this means? I said, concentrating and trying to make a fireball appear in my hand. Unfortunately, nothing happened.

"Oh! Lemme guess! Open and close?" Black Frost said

"No. It's… Look, do any of you know what happened when I could uhh… make a fireball appear in my hand? Without summoning a Persona?" I asked

The persona's eyebrows bunched together as if thinking. Finally Susan-o spoke.

"Sorry Master. I do not know the exact reason for that phenomenon… but I do have a hypothesis…"

"Go ahead." I said

"You may have been channeling an Agi spell. Since Orpheus is your initial persona, and he can use Agi spells so, you might have been letting Orpheus' power course through you." He said

Both Orpheus and had skeptical looks on our faces.

"Really… But Margaret said that I don't have any persona equipped on me right now." I said

"Right now. Hee-ho! But what about then?" Black Frost said

"He has a point, Master. Besides, you weren't equipping a persona either when you first summoned me." Orpheus said with a smile.

"I guess. But right after that I couldn't go anywhere without a persona unequipped. In fact, I couldn't remove the last persona I currently had at that time… How different is that from now?" I said, eyebrows forming together to form a frown.

"But why complicate things? Why not just equip a persona now and leave it at that? I mean, none of us know the answer to your question anyway, Master." Loki said

"I guess you're right. But, why are all of you calling me Master? It's really unnerving…" I said

"Hahaha. Because you are master, that's why we call you Master! Hee-ho!" Black Frost said

Our talk was disrupted because of a knock from outside. Margaret came inside and said "The time in your world is running. We have things to tell you before you go."

I stood up and said my goodbyes to the Fool Arcana and followed Margaret 'till we reached Igor once again.

"You said that I didn't have a persona equipped right now… am I still able to use multiple personas?" I said as soon as we got within earshot of Igor.

"Yes. You are still able to use the powers of your Wild Card ability. Though I cannot say if it has grown stronger or weaker in your absence." Igor told me. "Though, right now… you can only summon the Fool Arcana. It seems that you need a key of some sort to unlock the other doors."

"How convenient." I said sulkily

"And the capacity? Can I still carry twelve personas with me?" I said

"Unfortunately, It has also lessened. Your capacity now is 9. It seems that it will go back to normal after you retrieve the key I spoke of." Igor said

I rummaged around in my old Gekkoukan uniform. Feeling a key in my pocket I fished it out and said "Is it this?"

"Hm. No. None of the Velvet Room's doors will pass for a motorcycle." Igor said with a smile

I looked at the key in my hand and saw the words 'Ducati' engraved on it. (Sigh)

"I'll take three personas with me just to be safe. I'll take Orpheus, Susan-o and Black Frost." I said

"Very well. 'Till we meet again." Igor said with a smile on his face.

"Master."

_**Author's Note**_

This chapter was supposed to be put up at the same time as chapter 3 but I couldn't log in. Why? I have no idea. Oh yes, I put a little handicaps on Arisato to make him a little weaker. Won't help if he's suddenly a master of everything would it? Just a little weaker so the others won't feel bad. Right, Junpei? Hehe. I've been out of action for a while now… so I'll try to make updates faster. Till next time.

Personaddict07


	5. Chapter 5: Back to normal I think

Chap. 5 – Back to normal… I think.

_**June 13, 2010 = Tatsumi Memorial Hospital = After School**_

_**FUUKA YAMAGISHI**_

Right after we asked the nurse where Minato-kun's room was, we went straight to it. Minato was still unconscious, but a doctor said "Don't worry, he might wake up soon, also, his condition is stable, but it may take him a few days to fully recover from the blood loss."

"Oh thank goodness." Yukari-san said after hearing from the doctor that Minato was okay.

"Haha yeah, sure am glad the big guy's all right." Junpei-kun said relief evident in his voice.

"His vitals seem to be functioning at a normal rate." Aigis said

All four of us sat there silently for a moment, Minato's steady breathing audible because of the silence.

Then, we heard a knock come from the door. Aigis stood up to open it and once she did, a female doctor entered, but only came in as far as the door. "Uh, excuse me. I hope I'm not disturbing anyone, but can I talk to the four of you outside for a moment?" She said

We looked at each other and followed the doctor outside to not disturb the sleeping patient.

"Thank you. My name is Dr. Narima Takemitsu. I am one of the doctors who are currently examining your friend. He is Minato Arisato, correct? If I'm not mistaken, didn't he… isn't he… I'm certain I saw him rushed here just a few months ago… he was in a very critical state. From what I know, we weren't able to… save him." The doctor said, obviously uncomfortable by asking us this.

"Errr… yeah. You see, we don't know the answer either." Junpei said

"I see, (ahem) anyway, we did an overall check up on him just to be sure and we found that his brain activity is high, quite unusual for someone who's unconscious. So we presume that some Persona activity might be going on." She said

Really convenient to have a hospital nearby that's sponsored by the Kirijo Group. So now we don't have to worry about unnecessary information leaks and lots of explanations (or excuses) to ears that might misunderstand.

"Thank you for the information, Dr. Takemitsu." Aigis said

"No problem. It's my job you know." She said with a smile "Take care, all right? Our safety is in your hands."

We went back inside Minato's room after Dr. Takemitsu left.

"Man, this guy is such a sleepyhead." Junpei said pointing his index finger at Minato. "Hey, I don't know 'bout you guys, but I'm getting hungry. I'm just gonna check the vending machine for some snacks, anything you guys want?"

"How about… a BauerBar for the sleepyhead?" A voice said groggily.

"Minato!" All four of us almost yelled in shock.

"Ouch. Yes, it's me" Minato said cringing from the noise we created "Let me guess… this time, I slept for two weeks huh?"

"Two weeks? Nope. Just 2 days" Yukari said "You're improving!"

"Two days? Must be the reason why I feel so horrible." Minato-kun said. Now that he mentioned it, he still looked tired.

"I remember from before that Minato-kun slept for 3 straight days because of the typhoon that hit Iwatodai." Aigis said

"Hahaha, that's nothing. Minato slept for one straight week before." Yukari-san said

"Really? Must have been the time you were absent a lot huh?" Junpei said

"One week. Oh, I wonder whose fault that was…." Minato-kun in a teasing way at… Yukari-chan?

"If only you weren't injured…" Yukari said her voice was menacing and her eyes narrowed.

"Hahaha. I was just kidding!" Minato said "But, I really did think I was in heaven when I woke up… everything surrounding me was white, and there was an angel, right beside me, asking me if everything was okay…" He said with a wistful voice, but then he winked at Yukari and said "Psyche!"

Yukari-san opened her mouth but was too annoyed to actually say something. On the other hand, Aigis, Junpei and I were wondering what they were talking about…

"You said something about food didn't you, Junpei? Cancel my order; I forgot that I can't eat food at the wrong times. So why don't you go ahead and get yours, Hahaha leave me in this paradise." Minato said. Was he referring to the three of us?

"You playboy!" Junpei said, and he went outside to get some food at the vending machine.

"Do you feel fine, Minato-kun?" I asked, I noticed that he closed his eyes longer and more often than usual.

"Honestly, no. I feel horrible." He said "It's going to take some more time for me to get back on my feet…"

"Oh, excuuuse us, your Highness for disturbing your precious beauty sleep." Yukari said, in a joking manner, getting her revenge at Minato. I noticed though, that even if she was saying things in a joking manner, her eyes were very worried and serious.

"Cut it out. I'm serious." Minato-kun said narrowing his eyes at Yukari. "Did you guys figure out who or what those who attacked you were?" He asked, suddenly becoming the leader he was before.

"Unfortunately, we haven't." Aigis answered

The same question was bothering me as well. Who were those people and why did they try to kill us?

All of us were quiet for a moment, each thinking his or her own thoughts. And soon, Junpei entered carrying 4 BauerBars, 3 Cielo Mists and 1 Mad Bull.

"Are you going to eat all of that Junpei-kun?" I asked, wondering why he bought so many snacks.

"Well… that depends if you guys are going to get any of this… I brought some just in case you guys get hungry or something." He said "Hey Minato, we'll leave a few here okay? Minato? Minato!" Junpei-san repeated because Minato seemed deep in thought.

"Yeah. Thanks guys." Minato-kun said "Look. Sorry, but I'm really tired. G' night or afternoon or whatever time it is…" He said and fell asleep

"Heh. Look't him there, sleeping so peacefully. Guess there's no sense in us staying here now. We'll just be disturbances. Anyway, we have a test in History tomorrow too." Junpei said

And so we left Minato-kun sleeping there. Sleeping like a baby.

_**June 13, 2010 = Iwatodai Dorm = Evening, 6:30 pm**_

_**KOROMARU**_

The day has been quite fun with Ryoji-kun. Both of us served as the welcoming committee for the people who live in this dorm. Ken-kun greeted us with a happy face as well when he came home in the afternoon. Mitsuru-san greeted us with a smile as well but she was too observed in the new book she recently bought. Akihiko-san couldn't manage to hide the worried look he had on his face though. Junpei, Fuuka, Yukari and Aigis weren't home yet. And Ryoji-kun could cook really well for a shadow. Both of us spent the day watching TV or playing a few games like fetch and find me. But even though I had fun today, I couldn't ignore the tension in the dorm with those two who attacked us and Minato-kun in the hospital.

"Hey Koro-chan!" Fuuka-san greeted me as she and the others entered the dorm

"Only Koromaru? How 'bout me?" Ryoji said, hoping to be greeted by either Fuuka, Aigis or Yukari.

"'Sup Ryoji." Junpei said, fully knowing that Ryoji wanted to be greeted by a girl. And they all laughed. I barked since I can't laugh…

_**Evening, 8:00 pm**_

"Can I get everyone's attention?" Akihiko said and all of us gathered to hear what he had to say. "Just this afternoon, I was walking around Port Island Station, and when I saw that the movies there were not the type that I wanted to see, I walked around a bit more… As I was walking, I heard a person and his friend talking, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but the topic they were talking about…"

And he related the events that happened to him…

"What? Akihiko, why did you wait until now to tell us this?" Mitsuru exclaimed

"As I said, I only heard it this afternoon. Besides, I didn't want this to add to all the tension in this dorm. And it's just a rumor anyway…" Akihiko said in his defense.

"Rumors aren't actually reliable sources but sometimes they can be true." Fuuka said

"Well we can't do a thing about this right now, even if the rumor is true or not…" Mitsuru said

I barked in agreement with Mitsuru.

_**June 15, 2010 = Iwatodai Dorm = Morning**_

_**KEN AMADA**_

Today was Friday. The day before Mitsuru and Akihiko-senpai were going to go back to Tokyo University. This was also the day when we had the tryouts for the baseball team. I was dressed and ready for school. I went downstairs to eat breakfast and Koro-chan greeted me.

"Good morning to you too, Koro." I said as I rubbed his head with my hand.

"Hey, Ken. You're quite early today." Yukari-san told me

"Uh yeah. I have to go to school early today. Some things I have to do." I said with a smile

"Ahh… I see. Well then don't let me keep you!" She said and continued to eat her breakfast

I ate my breakfast and then ran all the way to school afterwards.

_**Gekkoukan School= After School, 4:00 pm**_

"Hey Ken! Over here!" A baseball team hopeful classmate of mine yelled.

"Hope we can get in!" He said as soon as I made my way to him. I nodded in agreement with him.

The new coach this year was tough. Much tougher than the previous one. So far, only the baseball captain last year and some of the members of last year's team made it. I nearly jumped out of my skin when the coach yelled "AMADA!"

I nervously made my way to the middle of the field and the coach yelled "LET'S SEE HOW WELL YOU CAN BAT! SOMEBODY THROW HIM A BAT!" I took the bat and held it tightly in the middle of the field. "AND LET'S SEE WHO WILL THROW THE BALLS…NIIMURA!" the coach yelled. And my baseball hopeful classmate stepped up.

So it was either me or him…

Niimura thrown the ball towards me, it was fast, but it was nothing compared to what shadows used to throw me. So I hit the ball with ease and it flew away. This went on until I was the one at the throwing end and Niimura was the one at the batting end.

"STRIKE ONE!"

"STRIKE TWO!"

"STRIKE THREE! YOU'RE OUT!"

I threw the balls as fast as I could. They were nothing compared to defeating shadows in Tartarus.

"OKAY! ALL THE SPOTS HAVE BEEN TAKEN! ALL YOU HOPEFULS JUST TRY AGAIN NEXT YEAR! YOU ARE DISMISSED YA LAZY LOUTS! Kyahahaha!"

We ran out of there with the coach's booming voice at our tails.

"Hey, Amada-san. Wait up." A voice said once we got out of the field. I looked who was calling me, it was Niimura-san. "Great job back there. (pant) Hahaha. I didn't stand a chance against you."

"As coach said, there's always a next time." I said with a smile.

"Oh, Isn't that Aigis-san? She's really pretty…" Niimura-kun said with a smile on his face. "Man, you're lucky to live in a dorm with so many women…" And he left saying he had things to do.

Hehehe. If only he knew… Aigis-san, Koro-chan and Ryoji-kun was waiting for me in the school entrance. Koromaru barked as soon as I came near and then I patted his head, when I asked them what they were doing there, Ryoji-kun said "We just came here since we remembered that your dismissal is around this time. Mitsuru-senpai told us to go to Tatsumi Memorial Hospital again to check Minato for a bit. Talk about center of the spotlight…"

I just smiled at Ryoji-kun's fake jealously.

_**June 15, 2010 = Tatsumi Memorial Hospital = After School, 4:45 pm**_

_**RYOJI MOCHIZUKI**_

_It's actually the first time I've been inside a hospital. The sharp smell of alcohol shot through my nose, making me sneeze. The sight of all the white was enough to make my head spin and the feeling of being surrounded by doctors and nurses rushing towards patients' rooms; some were carrying patients in wheelchairs and some doctors were talking to a few relatives. But there was also something else, a smell overpowering even that of alcohol, something that could not be hidden in the white walls of the hospital and something that could not be forgotten amidst the busy people… Death. It was more widespread compared to the much smaller feeling of hope among the people inside._

Aigis led the way as we walked towards Minato's room. Once we entered the room, we saw him sitting on his bed. The last time they checked it was June 13. Its June 15 now, must have been enough time for him to recover.

"Are you feeling okay now?" I asked him

"Yeah, good enough. They told me yesterday that I can leave tomorrow." Minato said

"Well about time if you ask me. You've been here for four… nearly five days" I said with a smile.

A doctor entered and talked to Minato about his wound and what he had to do and all that…

"Doctor, I feel fine now, can't I leave?" Minato said

"Mr. Arisato, you've only regained consciousness only two days ago. Leaving the hospital based only on how you feel is just not good." The doctor said "But if you think that you need a change in your surroundings, you can leave tomorrow."

"Hey, doc. If the only thing he needs is more rest, he has a bed in the dorm." I said

The doctor thought for a while then said,"Well… being in bed for five days straight can make you sore, you have a strong body and your dorm is not that far. I guess you can leave later but you need to return here for a checkup next week."

"No problem, doctor." Minato said

_Fair enough. I bet he just wants to walk around and feel the fresh air again. He better, he has a lot of things to explain and take care of._

_**June 15, 2010 = Iwatodai Dorm = Evening**_

_**MINATO ARISATO**_

Out of the hospital at last! Everyone was at the lounge. _They were staring at me like they couldn't believe I was real. I couldn't blame 'em, I couldn't believe they were real either._

"Minato, would you mind explaining how, er… you came back to life?" Yukari asked

"I don't know… I just woke up here in the dorm that night, when Ryoji and I saved you from those things." I said "Speaking of which, what were they?"

Akihiko-senpai told me of what he heard in Port Island Station

Another cult? And one bigger than the one Strega started…

"It's just a rumor so we can't really trust it." Ken said

"Yeah. But it's the only lead we've got." Junpei said "Besides, even if it was true, we couldn't really even do anything about it."

"What happened since March 31? It's June 15 now right?" I asked, curious

Then, they explained to me about a shadow-like thing attacking Yokohama, defeating things that were not shadows but looked very much like them, Student Council Elections, my other friends looking for me and everything in between. So much has happened since then… I missed so much.

"Oh hey, don't forget about the abyss of time!" Junpei said

They explained their journey in the abyss of time, when they were stuck in the dark hour, their pasts and their regrets… and Aigis inheriting my personas?

"Oh yeah, we also fought a shadow version of yourself." Akihiko said

"What?" I exclaimed. How is that even possible? And they all laughed. Did I say something funny?

They explained more about defeating Erebus, the husband of Nyx.

"Hahaha! You guys don't need me anymore do you?" I asked with a smile on my face

"Ridiculous! Defeating Erebus was very hard, but we still need you. Just look what happened the night before." Yukari said

_**Late Evening**_

After they explained everything that had happened in my absence, Mitsuru-senpai asked me about my plans for school.

"School? I don't know. Why do you ask senpai?" I said

"Because this was sent to the dorm" She said, handing me a fat envelope and a letter.

I opened the letter. It read:

Minato, how are you? Why haven't you been replying to your aunt's E-mails? And you didn't visit us this spring… You haven't been forgetting us have you? Anyway, inside the envelope is money for your tuition fee this school year and some money for your expenses over at Port Island. Hope you're taking care of yourself Minato, and visit us sometime okay? Be careful.

Your grandfather, Ajitama Arisato

_The letter made me feel guilty. They would have been waiting for me at home without knowing that I would never be able to make it. _

"Have you guys read this?" I asked them, waving the letter to make sure that they got my point. They shook their heads.

"Just thought that it would be… ya know, kind of insulting to your memory to read a letter addressed to you." Junpei said

Good point.

I looked outside, my mind preoccupied with thinking of my family.

"Anyway, what are your plans for this school year, Arisato?" Mitsuru-senpai asked me

I turned around and looked at her "I don't really know… study as a senior, I guess. My grandfather sent me money for this school year anyway."

"Oh, reminds me, to explain your absence, we told your schoolmates that you went overseas to study for your senior year." Fuuka told me

"How 'bout we just tell 'em that you came back 'cuz the lessons were too hard and that you missed us." Junpei suggested

"That won't explain why I don't know certain things that seniors are supposed to know." I answered

"I'm sure you can catch up in no time. Parlez-vous français? (Can you speak French?)" Akihiko-senpai said

"Pas vraiment, juste un peu." (Not really, just a bit)" I answered

Akihiko-senpai thought for a moment to digest what I told him and then said, "Really… well you seem to be good at it. So I've no doubt that you can pass as a transfer student, again."

The faces of Junpei, Yukari, Ken and Fuuka were confused and Mitsuru-senpai laughed then explained our conversation.

_Speaking French? __Non problème._

_**Author**__**'s note:**_ As I'm sure you noticed, the stuff I wrote on this chapter were "talky", full of dialogue. I made it that way because I couldn't find a way to explain the story without making the characters talk among themselves. Anyway, this chapter serves more like a "bridge" to the other events that are going to happen. So, stay tuned!

Personaddict07


	6. Chapter 6: First day, all over again

Chap.6- Back to school

_**June 20, 2010 = Gekkoukan High = Morning**_

_**JUNPEI IORI**_

As I was walking towards the school entrance, Kenji approached me.

"Hey Junpei, did you hear the rumors about the new student?" He asked me, as I nodded, he continued. "I hear the guy's a senior. Weird for someone to be transferring this late…"

As expected of the rumor grapevine here in Gekkoukan High, it didn't take long for rumors to fly about the "new" student. Hahaha if they only knew…

"Yeah, I know." I said trying to hide a smile.

I walked with Kenji, talking about random things until we reached the second floor of Gekkoukan, then we went our separate ways to our respective classrooms.

As I stepped inside classroom 3-A, I could see the rumors about the "new" student had already spread.

"All right, quiet down! Let's start today's lesson shall we?" Ms. Toriumi yelled. "You can talk about the transfer student later."

Some students groaned while some sighed in relief, thankful to be free of the endless rumors.

"Come to think of it… He isn't here yet is he?" Ms. Toriumi asked. "Late on his first day…"'

True. Why isn't Minato here yet?

_**June 20, 2010 = Gekkoukan High = Morning**_

_**MINATO ARISATO**_

_Drat. Late on my first day… Why didn't I wake up earlier?_

I ran up the stairs to the second floor, to the door of classroom 3-A, then I took deep breaths and knocked.

"Ms. Toriumi. Sorry I'm late." I said as I panted.

"Minato?" Ms. Toriumi asked "W-what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I sent my application, didn't I?" I said.

"Wait. You're the transfer student?" A male classmate asked.

"Well… I guess so." I replied.

"But we heard you went overseas!" Another classmate asked.

"I'm sorry. I was so busy I didn't have time to read your application beforehand… Uh, welcome to 3-A." Ms. Toriumi said.

_Again? And isn't that the same excuse she used last time?…Oh well._

I could hear murmurs and feel the eyes of the entire class on me as I sat beside Junpei, behind Yukari.

"Quiet now! You can ask Minato all the questions you want. Later!" Ms. Toriumi yelled.

_**Lunchtime**_

It took a while before I had a chance to actually eat lunch. People kept asking me questions like "Why did you come back?", "Was it too hard overseas?", "Did you come back to take Akihiko-san's title?"…etc.

Junpei and I sneaked off as soon as we could.

"Phew, thanks man. I owe you one." I told Junpei

"No prob! You know it's my duty to keep you out of trouble!" He said

"Keep? Aren't you the one who actually gets me in these messes?" I said as I laughed

"Ouch! C'mon dude!" Junpei pouted "You owe me a Hagakure Ramen special for that!"

I laughed as I nodded. Then, both of us turned to look at the voice that called us. It turned out to be Fuuka, Aigis and Yukari.

"Are you guys planning anything this afternoon?" Yukari asked

Something evil sparkled in Junpei's eyes as he said "Perfect timing! Minato here said that he was planning to treat all of us to Hagakure later!"

_What?_

"Oh I get it! It's like a welcome back party right Minato-kun?" said Fuuka

_Oh geez…_

"Uh, sure."

_**Hagakure = After School**_

We invited Ken and Ryoji as well. Koromaru had to stay behind, but, we promised to bring him something when we go back. The waiter took our orders as we talked among ourselves.

"You're going to pay for all of this Minato-san?" Ken asked me

"Well… we can always leave Junpei behind if I don't have enough money." I said

"Hey! I resent that!"

We talked about random things as we ate the hot ramen.

_This sure beats being stuck in The Seal._

"Hey did you hear about that cult thing?" A female seated at the adjacent table said

_I don't mean to eavesdrop but…this is important._

"Yeah. What's up with that?" Her companion said

"I hear that they attacked that building in Yokohama."

"Man, what is this world coming to?"

_Attacking a building? Hey, wait a second; didn't Akihiko-senpai say that the cult has connections? If I remember correctly… they had connections in various countries around the world. Why would they attack a building?_

"Hey, earth to Minato! If you won't eat your food at least give it to me." Ryoji said with a smile on his face

"As if!" I said "Hey, it's getting kind of late… let's stop by Beef Bowl to get Koro-chan something before we return to the dorm."

_**Late Evening**_

I stared at the roof of my room as I thought about the rumors.

_I shouldn't be worrying about this… Besides, it's not like I can do anything about it… Man, this sucks. Maybe I should visit the Velvet Room on Sunday._

Then I felt a presence in my room. Ryoji sat by the foot of my bed, just like Pharos did.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Ryoji had a serious look on his face; I'm not used to seeing him like this.

"Nothing really, just wanted to say Goodbye." He said

"Goodbye?" I sat up so I leaned against the wall. "Why, are you going somewhere?"

Ryoji stood up by the window and looked outside. "I can't stay here forever, Minato." Then, he looked at me. "There are things I have to do."

"Like what?" I asked.

Silence filled the room.

"Ryoji?"

"Take care of yourself and the others too. I'll always be watching, my friend." Ryoji said

Then Ryoji disappeared as the lights gave way to the eerie glow of the Dark Hour.

_**June 24, 2010 = Paulownia Mall = Morning**_

_**YUKARI TAKEBA**_

I decided to go by Paulownia Mall today because I wanted to buy some clothes. After I drank some tea at Chagall Café, I walked outside to absorb the heat of the sun.

"Yukari!" I heard a voice call me.

"Oh, Minato, what's up?" I asked

"Nothing much, what're you doing here?" He asked

"I'm planning to buy some clothes later. I'm just walking around for now." I answered. "And you?"

"As I said, nothing much, I was just killing time in the arcade. Hey, you mind if I join you? It's quite too early to go back to the dorm." Minato said

"Suit yourself. I can always use someone to carry my bags home." As I saw the look on his face, I laughed. "Hahaha, C'mon!"

_**Afternoon**_

Minato and I spent our whole afternoon shopping for clothes. Actually, I just dragged Minato all over the mall until I found clothes that were on a good sale.

"Yukari… I think you've bought enough clothes for one year already." Minato said while holding the numerous bags full of clothes.

_Oops, I think I may have overdone it. The poor guy can't possibly carry any more…_

"Er… you're right. Sorry for making you hold this many…" I said as I took some of the bags he was holding.

"No, it's alright. I can manage." He said, refusing to give me the bags.

_Why can't he just tell me how he really feels?_

"Are you sure? We still haven't checked out the stores on the 3rd floor. There may be some good bargains there." I said, watching his reaction. As I expected, he winced at the thought of carrying more.

"I was just kidding, Minato. Next time though, please tell me when I'm overdoing it… and don't do things just to make other people happy, think of yourself too." I said, taking some of the bags he was holding, this time he didn't stop me.

"Uh, okay?" Minato said.

"C'mon. Let's get some coffee. My treat." I said with a smile.

_**Chagall Café**_

We entered the café and found a table. I ordered hot chocolate for me and coffee for Minato. We talked about random things for a while, after a moment of silence, Minato's expression changed.

Minato asked me. "Yukari, when I came back to the dorm, you and the others told me that a building in Yokohama has been attacked, right?" At my nod, he continued. "Well, last June 20, I overheard people talking about the cult. Is it possible that the two events are related?"

"I don't know. Akihiko-senpai did say that there are rumors that the cult had connections. Why?" I replied.

"It's just… infuriating that we don't know anything about this." He said, spitting out the word, infuriating.

"Don't worry; I'm sure everything will work out. You know those creatures we told you about? You know, the ones that appear during the Dark Hour, maybe those shadows-"

"They are_ not_ shadows." Minato interjected.

"Really? What makes you so sure?" I asked.

"I…I don't know. I just… know that those things are _not _shadows. Besides, shadows can't talk can they?" He asked.

"I think they can. I mean, our personas can talk at times, like when you first summoned Orpheus, it's a long story, but personas are the same as shadows." I said and Minato raised his eyebrows.

"Really? If you say so." He said. "But, I'm not exactly normal, and neither are my personas."

_He didn't even say 'what?'… I wonder if I just told him something he already knew. It's like he raised his eyebrows surprised that I knew, rather than being surprised at the fact._

"I guess, you're definitely not normal, you know that? I couldn't believe it when I first found out that our personas and our enemies are the same. And here you are shrugging your shoulders at me…" I said shaking my head and Minato just laughed and flashed a smile at me. The both of us nearly jumped when Minato's cellphone vibrated. He looked at it and frowned.

"Drat. I'm sorry Yukari, but I have some things I have to take care of." He stood up and was about to leave but he stopped when he saw the shopping bags.

"Oh no, it's alright. I'll just take a taxi to the dorm. Or I'll just call someone up to help me with the bags, so don't worry about it." I said

"But…"

"Not this again, Minato Arisato. I told you…"

"I know, I know. Don't do things just to make other people happy. But…"

"But, nothing."

Minato sighed and started to pick up some of the bags.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"If you help me and pick up some of the bags we can make it to the dorm faster than us staying here quarrelling." He said

I glared at him then laughed and obliged. "You're really something you know that?"

_**June 24, 2010 = Naganaki Shrine = Evening**_

_**MINATO ARISATO**_

I went to the shrine immediately after I escorted Yukari to the dorm. I was surprised when I saw the unnaturally long line of numbers that appeared on my cellphone earlier. It could only mean one thing…

"You're late."

Margaret. _Still as snobbish as ever…_

"Sorry. Thanks for going all the way out here Margaret. I just wanted to ask, do you know anything about these weird happenings?" I asked.

"All I know is that there are strange beings at work. I can sense some things that are out of the ordinary."

"Like what?" I asked

"I-I'm not sure. These strange beings are adept at hiding their movements." She said looking down.

_(Sigh)… so even Margaret doesn't have any idea of what the heck is happening. I know the Velvet Room residents tend to tell guests that we have to figure it out ourselves but… That isn't the case now._

"I see." I said dejectedly. "Anyway, I went to the Velvet Room this morning. But Igor said you weren't around."

"I was attending to another guest. With Elizabeth missing…" She shook her head and sat down on the swing. "Why do you ask?" Margaret slyly smiled at me. "Did you miss me?"

"Eh?"

"Haha. So innocent… I cannot stay here for much longer Minato. I have only one more thing to tell you." She stood up and looked at me in the eye. "Events are happening fast. Be careful."

Then Margaret walked off and left me alone in the Naganaki Shrine.

_**June 29, 2010 = Gekkoukan High = Lunchtime**_

"Minato-senpai!"

I turned around in my seat to look at who called me. It was Ami Nahamura, the current treasurer of the Student Council.

"What is it Ami-san?" I asked

"Sorry to disturb you senpai, but the student council president asked for you." She said

"What for?"

"Er… she didn't say."

_What now?_

I stood up and went to the Student Council Room.

_**Student Council Room**_

I entered still wondering what the president wanted with me. I was surprised to see Yukari in the room, talking to a girl with long brown hair.

_It's probably Archery Club business. Maybe I shouldn't have barged in like that._

The girl with the brown hair had her back to the door so it was Yukari who noticed me first.

"I don't think there will be any problems" she was saying, "He seems fine enough to-Oh!" Breaking off, she quickly stood up. "Minato. We were just talking about you."

The girl turned around so I could see her face. It turned out to be… Chihiro Fushimi.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Student Council President huh?"

Chihiro smiled. "Sorry I had to call you while you were eating your lunch Minato-san. But taking care of this matter was a task I had put off for far too long."

"What matter?" I asked

Chihiro sat down on a nearby chair. "Have you heard about the rumors that our Vice President is sick?"

"Yeah."

"Well, those rumors are not true." Chihiro said

"So… you want them stopped?" I asked

"Yes. But those rumors are not true because… he had to move to another school due to unfortunate circumstances." She said. "I know, you have only come back to this school and… what I am going to ask of you is selfish."

Tired of standing on my feet, I sat on the table. "Go on. Ask away."

Seeing Chihiro's hesitation, Yukari spoke up. "Chihiro wants you to replace the Vice President."

And at that moment, I said something smart like, "What?"

"I-I mean, I can't do that, the election's already over!" I said

"That can be arranged, we certainly can't not have a Vice President. We could have another election just for the position of Vice President, and finally put these rumors at rest. That is, if you agree." Chihiro replied.

"If so, then why do you need my approval? You can go along with this election without telling me." I said

"Yes. I just thought that, maybe you were interested. And I wanted you to know in advance. You were a member of the Student Council last year…" Chihiro said. "Don't worry, I'll tell the student body about the election later."

"Okay. I guess I'll think about it." I said.

The bell signaling the end of lunch break rang. Yukari and I stood up and made our way to our classroom, when I heard someone calling our names. It was Rio Iwasaki and Kenji.

"Hey, dude. I looked all over for ya. So, are you free this afternoon?" Kenji asked me.

"I guess so, you planning anything?" I asked

"Planning anything? Hey, you guys better include me!" said the approaching Junpei.

Yukari said goodbye to Rio. "You know, you guys better hurry if you don't want Ekoda to catch you." Then she walked off.

"Hagakure Ramen?" I asked.

"Nah, too common. Something else." Kenji said.

_Refusing Hagakure Ramen? That's a first for Kenji._

"Wild-duck Burger?" I asked.

"Nah, too childish. Something else." Junpei said.

_Is anything even too childish for Junpei?_

"Look, there's nothing to fear, the great Junpei will think of something!" Junpei said with confidence.

_Nothing's scarier._

"Yeah. Let's just leave it in Junpei's hands, Minato." Kenji said.

I was thinking of alternatives when,

"Why are you out in the halls? Didn't the bell ring FIVE MINUTES AGO?" A chastising voice that could only be Ekoda's said.

I calmly looked around for possible exits; nothing could make you look guiltier than a frantic expression… which perfectly described my companions.

"There!" I said sprinting over to the men's room. Kenji and Junpei following closely.

"Whew. Close call." Kenji said.

The three of us waited until we were sure that the danger had passed and then we made our way to our respective classrooms.

_**After School**_

"C'mon man! Hurry up, and let's get going." Junpei said, leaving me behind. I couldn't resist rolling my eyes.

The two of us met up with Kenji and made our way to the place Junpei thought of after we changed our clothes.

_**Port Island Station**_

"What on earth are we supposed to do here? You guys want to watch a movie?" I asked skeptically.

Junpei sat on the bench in front of the florist. "Hehehe. Oh I'm sure you'd have no difficulty in doing what we came here to do."

_I don't like the sound of that._

"I don't want to waste any time, so I'll be blunt. We're here to pick up girls and you're going to help us." Kenji said acting serious.

I sighed and stood up. "Tch. I should've known. Forget it; I'm not going to waste my time-"

"C'mon man! Have a heart!" Kenji interrupted. "You promised you'd help me right?"

_Is he doing the 'puppy dog eyes' trick?_

"C'mon man, please." Junpei said

_I must be out of my mind…_ "Fine. But what makes you think that I know what to do?"

Kenji and Junpei looked at each other. "Are you blind? Nearly every girl in the school has a crush on you. You're like… the next Akihiko-senpai."

"Junpei… You and I both know that Akihiko-senpai has no idea what to do when he's with girls." I said

"Seriously?" Kenji raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, but… Oh c'mon man! Just help us already, do your best!" Junpei said.

"Okay, okay. But you want me to help you, right? Am I supposed to point you to girls or something?" I asked.

"No, just try to hit on 'em and we'll watch you. Sort of like 'watch and learn'."

I sighed inwardly and looked for a girl. I spotted one looking at the flowers at the florist's shop.

_Oh well… here goes nothing._

"Hey there. Looking for any flowers in particular?" I asked the redhead.

"Um yes. Do you have any gerberas and carnations?" She asked me.

_Gerberas… you mean like the one Yukari likes? Wait. Why is she asking me that?_

"Um no, I-I don't work here." I said with a smile.

"Oh, sorry! I just thought… you looked like a high school student and I thought that you were working here for a part time job." The redhead stammered.

_Quite a lot of assumptions, and she only looked at me once… Get a grip Minato; you're not supposed to interrogate a person you're hitting on. _

"No, it's kind of my fault really. I did ask you a question that made it seem like I was working here." I said bashfully.

She laughed and extended her hand. "I'm Miyuki Aramaki."

I smiled and shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Minato Arisato."

"Hahaha, it seems we both have rhyming names." She said. I let go of her hand but she still held mine. She probably noticed me looking at our hands and she pushed mine away.

Miyuki blushed and said "Sorry. I'm making one mistake after another."

I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. "No worries."

"Oh that's right. I was supposed to buy flowers, recommend any?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "I don't really know much about flowers."

"Honest huh? Most guys won't say the words 'I don't know', they just pretend they know everything…" She said.

_Kenji and Junpei should hear this._

I looked at my cellphone to look at the time. "Oh, it's getting kind of late. I gotta go, see you around Miyuki-san."

"Yeah. See you around Minato-kun."

I was looking around for Junpei and Kenji when Kenji called me over.

"Sooo you don't know what to do huh? Dude, you were great, she told you her name without you asking her! Yeah. I'll try to do that next time…" Kenji told me.

"Do what?" Junpei asked. "You did great man, but I didn't really get it."

"Don't worry you'll do fine." I smiled. "Just do what you did with Chidori."

"You mean I should look for girls in the hospital?" Junpei said, and we all laughed.

"Uh, wait. Who's Chidori?" Kenji asked.

_**Author's Note:**_ I enjoyed writing the last part. Listening to the OP of the animation of Persona 4 (sky's the limit) must have something to do about it. Two OC's have been introduced in this chapter, Miyuki Aramaki and Ami Nahamura. Next chapter, we'll have another version of the 'Babe Hunt', but this time it's Kenji's turn. Another 'sort of' OC will be introduced next chap. It's sort of because it was implied in the last part of the game, if you max out the Magician S-link.

P.S: Please review. I need those to help me in writing the story, any sort of criticism will do. Just review. Thanks for reading.

- Personaddict07


End file.
